


Don’t You Trust Me?

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Best Friends, Character Death, Child Abandonment, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Friendship, Graffiti, Ice Cream, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Letters, Stay-At-Home Parent Harry Potter, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Harry and Ginny are just two dorks who may be in live with each other (in canon).-Most of these aren’t romantic, oops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentioned cheating, ginny is a bit violent, but she just wants to protect harry  
> Words: 695

Harry had been dating a guy. To be precise, he'd been dating Kris Attwood. None of the Weasleys trusted him, but Harry really liked him, maybe even loved him. They were even coming up on eight months of dating soon! But then it had been ruined by some girl, Harry didn't even know her name.

 

"Ginny?" Harry asked, knocking on the Burrow's door.

 

Molly opened it, and led him in. "Oh, what's wrong Harry?"

 

Harry smiled at her concern. She was a wonderful woman, but he didn't much feel like discussing his boyfriend troubles with her. "Oh, I'm good, Molly. Is Ginny in?"

 

Molly waved her wand at the food and started preparing him soup. "Ah, she's just up in her room, dear. Have some soup? You're looking awfully thin. Have you been eating?"

 

"Yes, Molly. I've been having snacks, and all three meals."

 

"Sleeping well?"

 

"Yes. I'm just going up to see Ginny, I'll talk to you later." Harry said, running up the stairs before she could refuse.

 

A few steps, and he was knocking on Ginny's closed door. "Gin?"

 

He heard the radio turn off and her voice. "Yeah?"

 

"Can I come in? It's Harry."

 

The door was opened and Ginny laughed. "I know it's you, nobody else knocks."

 

Harry felt himself flushing. "Well, uh--"

 

"Come sit, I know you didn't come here just to stammer."

 

The radio was turned back on, at a lower volume, and he sat on the floor.

 

"Well?" She asked.

 

He sighed. "It's Kris."

 

"What'd the slimy git do now?"

 

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

 

She sighed heavily. "Sorry." She didn't look sorry at all. "What's with your prince?"

 

Harry muttered, "He's not my prince, anymore."

 

"What?"

 

Harry looked at her. "He's not, we're not, I think we're broken up?"

 

"Is that a question? Did you break up or not?"

 

Harry shrugged. "I kind of left in a hurry."

 

Ginny sighed again. "Get to the point."

 

Harry nodded, picking at his nails. "Well, I came home and he was on the couch, with some girl--"

 

"What do I need to do?" She asked, sliding off the bed, onto the floor next to him.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Where should I punch him? Nose? Stomach?"

 

"No! Don't hurt him."

 

"Then why'd you come to me, Harry? I'm gonna need a bit of communication from you."

 

"I don't know." he said, sounding strangled. "But you're my best friend, aside from Ron or Hermione, and I know they're going to say 'I told you so' and I really don't want to hear it right now."

 

Ginny hummed. "Alright. So what you're saying is I can't hurt him?"

 

Harry gave her a Look.

 

"Fine, fine. Would some ice cream help?"

 

Harry nodded. "Very much."

 

"You know Mum's going to want to know why."

 

Harry sighed. "I don't want anyone knowing yet."

 

"Why?"

 

Harry groaned. "Because they'll only say 'I told you so'."

 

"I promise I won't let them. Besides, us Weasleys -- aside from Ron or Percy -- are pretty good when it comes to this stuff."

 

Harry nodded, and they ran down the stairs for ice cream.

 

\--

 

As they sat at the table eating, Ginny burst out, "Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?"

 

Harry sighed, swallowing his ice cream. "Yes."

 

"What if I just broke his nose a little?"

 

Harry sighed, laughing, as Molly turned her attention to them. "Whose nose are you breaking, Ginny?"

 

"Attwood's." Ginny supplied, ignoring Harry's groan.

 

"Why on earth would you do that?" Molly asked, completely oblivious to Harry.

 

"Because he was very mean to Harry, and I want to hurt him. Harry won't let me."

 

"What did he do?" Molly asked, looking at Harry.

 

Harry was about to say, 'Nothing.' but Ginny beat him to it.

 

"The prat cheated on him with a girl." She said brightly, as though Harry wasn't glaring at her.

 

"Well, that won't do." Molly said simply, picking up her wand.

 

"Molly, please." Harry begged.

 

"Oh no, Harry. You're a Weasley and we protect our own. Ginny, round up your brothers."

 

Harry's head slammed into his bowl as he groaned.

 

Ginny patted his head. "Oh, you poor boy. You've much to learn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentioned death, character death  
> Words: 777

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table helping Lily Luna with her summer homework when Albus yelled, "Mum! Mum! Mu--"

 

"What is it Albus?!" She yelled.

 

He ducked around the corner. "You've got a call from Uncle Ron. He says it's urgent!"

 

Ginny shook her head. "Okay, Lily I'll be right back."

 

Lily nodded at her, flipping the page in frustration.

 

"Hey Ron. What's wrong?"

 

"So uh, he's dead. Again."

 

"Harry?"

 

 _Please_ _don't_ _let_ _it_ _be_. _Please_ , _please_ , _plea-_ \- "Yeah, sorry."

 

She cursed. Of course he was. "What the hell happened?"

 

She had to be strong. If not for her, for the kids. Harry wouldn't want them sad.

 

Ron seemed to sigh, and she knew he was rocking on his heels. "We were on a raid, he had an idiot partner--"

 

"Who?" She demanded.

 

"I think his name's Erik Francis, he's new."

 

"I'm going to kill him."

 

"I feel you. Anyway, he was hit from behind. The Healer says it was an organ bursting curse. It must've been pretty pai--oh, sorry for that. You probably don't want to hear that."

 

"So he's 100%..."

 

"More like 99.999999999999--"

 

"Okay, I get it. What do I do?"

 

"Well you should probably let the kids know. I'll be here all night, so--"

 

"Are you hurt too?" Ginny interrupted.

 

"Not too bad, Harry got the worst of it. Luckily I had a good Auror with me. He threw up a shield charm."

 

"Dammit I'm so mad at Frank."

 

"Erik."

 

"You think I care?"

 

Ron sighed again. "Look Gin, just do what you need to with your kids, you'll figure everything out."

 

"I'm not ready to be a single mum, Ron."

 

"You said the same thing sixteen years ago, but without the single part, and you turned out fine."

 

"But I had Harry! This is completely different."

 

"Hey, Harry practically raised himself and he turned out fine."

 

"Whatever. Thanks for the call, we'll be up in an hour."

 

She slammed the phone down and let her head hit the wall.

 

"Mum?" James asked, a handful of peanut butter in his hand.

 

"I--what on earth are you doing?"

 

"Um, nothing. What are _you_ doing?"

 

She stared at him. "Do me a favor and I won't ask about the peanut butter."

 

"Okay, sure."

 

"Call Teddy and get your brother in the kitchen. I have to do something but we need to have a family talk."

 

"Is Dad coming?"

 

She swallowed. "He's at, uh, work."

 

James nodded. "Kay, will do!"

 

Ginny nodded at him and went to the bathroom to cry without them knowing. Harry wouldn't want her bottling up her emotions.

 

\---

 

"So you don't know why I asked you all here." Ginny said, taking a seat next to Teddy.

 

Albus shook his head. "James just said you wanted us in here and that you looked sad."

 

Lily looked at her mum. "You've been crying." She had the habit of pointing uncomfortable things out, much like her Aunt Luna.

 

Ginny smiled grimly. "There's no good way to say this. Dad was hurt at work today."

 

All four voices rang out in alarm.

 

Teddy spoke loudest. "Is he okay?"

 

Ginny shook her head. "I got a call from Ron. He didn't make it."

 

Teddy's hair involuntarily turned messy and black, and Albus let out a cry.

 

"Are we sure? Like 100% sure? Maybe Uncle Ron didn't--" James was in denial, and Ginny shook her head at him. "If it makes you feel better we can go see him."

 

James nodded his head. "Please."

 

So they went, where James saw his dad, deathly pale.

 

Lily completely shut off, refusing to talk, Albus stared, and Teddy left the hospital completely.

 

 

Years later, Lily became selectively mute.

 

James didn't talk about it to anyone. He often pretended Harry was still there. He always set a place for him at the table, and no one dared to remove the plate.

 

Teddy helped Ginny as often as he could. He came over for dinner most days and helped clean up.

 

Albus took it the best out of them all. He talked to his dad's grave every once in awhile, and was happy discussing him with anyone who listened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry angers a mob boss, and throws his family out the window. Overall, just another Saturday morning. Mister Wilkins, James' stuffie, gets burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentioned arson,   
> Words: 943

Ginny observed Harry for what she hoped -- _and oh God did she hope_ \-- wasn't the last time. 

His breath was erratic, his hair still a heap of matted curls, saggy eyes, and his glasses were slid halfway down his tan nose. He looked more human and handsome in the sunrise's light than she'd ever seen him.

  "What do you want me to do, Harry?" she asked, ignoring the flickering light.

  "I guess I'm asking you to trust me," he said. "I need you to trust me enough to do what I say."

Ginny looked around for a second, before sighing. "Why?"

  "Because if you don't we won't make it out of this house alive. James won't, Teddy won't."

She took a deep breath in and nodded. "Okay, what do I do?"

  "I'm going to push you out the window, along with Teddy. Then I'll--I'll throw James down, and you'll catch him."

Ginny stared at him. "What is happening? James is a toddler! He won't--"

  "Trust me, Gin. This is the only way."

  "Bu-"

  "Trust me."

She stood quickly and gathered her wand, along with the two boys. 

On her way to the window, she brushed Harry's cheek with her hand and let out a whimper as he sighed into it. "I love you."

  "I love you."

  "What's happenin' Harry?" Teddy asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

Harry kneeled next to the nine year old. "Teddy, there are bad men coming for me. I'll meet up with you guys later, but for now you've got to go with Ginny."

Teddy nodded seriously.

  "You've got to be real brave for me. Can you do that?"

Teddy nodded. "I'll be brave, like my Mum and Dad."

Harry nodded. "Just like them, Teddy. You need to hold onto Ginny as hard as you can, okay? I'm going to throw you both out the window, and you'll land on the ground, just hold on."

Teddy's lip quivered, and he thrust Harry into a fierce hug. "I love you, Harry!"

  "I love you so much Teddy. So, so much. Just trust Ginny, okay?"

Harry kissed Ginny, then James, then Teddy. "I'll meet you in Nulstead. Wait for me at the Inn on Parker's Street."

She nodded. "How long should we wait?"

  "Three days. If I don't show up..."

She nodded. "Okay, I-"

There was a sudden sound of several engines.

Harry cursed. "Go!"

  "Har-"

  "You have to go!" He yelled, shoving them out the open window.

After seeing them stand up, possibly a sprained ankle on Ginny, he yelled, "Catch him Ginny!"

He threw James, who began to wail.

  "I'm sorry Jamie!" He yelled, getting his wand out to fight these asses who dared come after his family.

 

It was two days later when Harry arrived at Nulstead's Inn on Parker's Street.

  "Oh my, he's not showing up," Ginny whispered to herself.

  "Is he gone too?" Teddy asked tearfully.

Ginny pulled him to her chest. "No, no, he can't be. He's Harry."

A few hours later, there was a ring of the Muggle telephone in their room.

  "Hello?" Ginny asked.

  "Miss Weasley, terribly sorry to interrupt," So it was only the desk lady. "but there's a guy here, says his name's Harry Potter. He's got tan skin, black hair, green eyes--"

  "Oh thank goodness! Send him up, please, please!"

  "Yes Ma'am."

Eight minutes later -- Teddy counted -- there was a knock.

Ginny opened it to find Harry, looking awful but alive. He immediately stepped inside and kissed her, as she cried into his shoulder.

  "Daddy!" James yelled.

Harry nearly sobbed in happiness at the sight of them all. "Oh, Jamie, Teddy, I love you so much."

After a few minutes of hugs, Ginny finally looked him over properly.

  "What the hell happened to you?!"

Harry shrugged. "There was, uh, more of them than I'd anticipated."

  "Who's 'them'?" Teddy asked.

James was staring at a painting in the corner.  _Ah, childhood innocence._

  "I should tell you the whole story. I was on an Auror mission the other day, and captured this gang's 'leader' a mob boss, if you will."

  "Oh Harry." Ginny sighed into his chest.

He shrugged. "I know. Anyway, they vowed to kill me and everyone I loved. I got a few threats, and a warning -- from a traitor in their gang, funnily enough. And so I knew it was that morning, and a vague time range. I had to get you all away, and I was running behind schedule. I planned for us all to leave the country for a bit until it died down but--"

  "Instead you pushed us out a window?" Teddy supplied.

Harry nodded. "I never got to ask, were you hurt? I thought it looked like you -- Ginny -- sprained your ankle."

She nodded. "I'm alright, Harry. How are you? You look a right mess."

Harry shrugged. "I splinched a bit, trying to get away. They uh," he scratched his head. "they Crucio'd me a bit, so that's why I'm late. Sorry 'bout that."

Ginny stared at him. "You were tortured and you didn't think to tell me?"

He shrugged again. "Didn't think about it. I'm fine, though."

She shook her head. 

Teddy spoke. "When can we go home?"

  "I left my stuffie!" James complained.

Harry's mouth made an 'o' shape and he pulled something from the inside of his coat. "Mister Wilkins got a bit burnt, but he should be okay, Jamie."

  "Why is Mister Wilkins burnt, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "They set the house on fire as I was escaping so I couldn't leave. So it kind of burned down."

Ginny shook her head at him again. "The things you get yourself into."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are on a picnic, and are sappy lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Words : 239

  "I think your tired eyes are kinda nice, actually." 

Harry looked up at her and laughed. "Sorry, I just, I wasn't expecting that."

Ginny smiled at him and leans forward. "What were you expecting then, _Mister Potter_?"

  "I don't quite know, _Miss Weasley_." He leaned his forehead against hers. "But I'm flattered you think these eye bags are so nice."

She chuckled and he felt her eyelashes flutter. "They can't be worse than mine. Mum was going spare for awhile until she realized strapping me in bed wouldn't help."

Harry leant away as he laughed. "She didn't actually-"

Ginny nodded. "She did! I barely left bed for a week. A week Harry!"

  "Oh you poor thing." Harry drawled sarcastically. 

She shoved him playfully. "It was really hard, surprisingly. You'd think it'd be peaceful."

  "I don't know that anything's peaceful, ever."

  "Especially at the Burrow." Ginny agreed. 

They leaned in to kiss softly. "I think I'm in love with you." Harry whispered softly. 

Ginny smiled and pecked his lips again. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

  "This can't be real." He told her. 

  "Why ever not?" She asked, holding his hand. 

  "This doesn't happen to Harry Potter, Ginny. This stuff happens in the films."

Ginny sighed. "Most of your life seems unreal."

  "True, but it's normal to me. This, this isn't."

Ginny smiled at him gently. "Then I'll have to make it normal. I love you, and this is real."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: illegal activity, graffiti, a kiss in the field  
> Words: 396

  "Gin, I'm not sure we should be hopping this fence," Harry whispered, swatting a mosquito from his arm. "It's kind of illegal?"

She laughed quietly. "Harry, we're teenagers. We're young and we're reckless! This is the stuff we're supposed to do."

He stared at her incredulously. "Okay, yeah, but breaking the law isn't one of them!"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Hermione, and not enough with me."

She pinned him against the stone brick wall of the gas station and kissed him. "Now, are you going to grab that tin of spray paint and help me or not?"

He glanced at the bottle of gold spray paint and nodded. "Okay, okay. But you owe me."

She laughed. "Hurry, before someone comes!"

They each took two of the tins and sprayed a message over the wall: **YOUNG AND RECKLESS**

They heard footsteps, and Harry pulled them both behind a car, and Ginny covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Once the steps had gone past the corridor, she burst into laughter. "And you say you don't want to snog me."

  "Shut up, Ginny. I want to do something reckless."

  "We just did, Mister _'oh Gin! It's illegal!'_ weren't you satisfied?"

He stared at her. "What can I say? You gave me a taste of it and I want more. You wouldn't give a dog food then pull it away, would you?"

  "You've just compared yourself to a dog, you know."

  "What else can we do? I need to do something reckless and stupid."

She pretended to think hard, before standing and running, forcing Harry to follow her into the nearby field.

  "Where - are - we - going?" He gasped.

She stopped in the middle of the tall field. "Kiss me, Harry."

  "What?"

  "You say you can't kiss me because I'm Ron's little sister. No one can see us. It's the most reckless and stupid thing you could do. Are you up to it? Or are you a coward?"

He stepped forward and kissed her with the most passion he'd ever had, and she let go. "And you say you're not a kisser."

Harry smiled. "Maybe I was mistaken."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't take a compliment, Ginny finds him attractive, Ron can't stop laughing, and Molly has had it with these dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing  
> Words: 524

Harry's chin was covered in his chocolate ice cream but somehow he was still really fucking attractive.   
His untamable hair was as awful as ever, covering half his forehead and sticking up everywhere.   
His eyes were bright, as they were when he was laughing. She could stare into them forever if that wasn't a totally creepy thing to do. The glasses he had now were much clearer, and didn't make his eyes seem dull.   
His nose was scrunched as he laughed. Ginny knew he liked it, and she couldn't blame him.   
Oh and his smile. His smile! He had one dimple in his left cheek. She knew his aunt had told him it was weird, and he still covered it when he smiled, but she would fix that. Because Merlin it was adorable. She could go bloody swimming in it she wanted. 

  "For some reason, I'm attracted to you, even with ice cream smeared across your face." She blurted. 

He stopped mid-sentence and blushed, smiling again. 

_That stupid adorable dimple!_

  "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But it's true!"

He smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty attractive yourself, Miss Weasley."

  "Thank you, Mister Potter."

He suddenly took a dollop of her own mint ice cream and flung it at her nose. 

  "Harry!" She yelled, attracting attention. 

He laughed, until there was ice cream on his glasses. "Ginny! I can't see!"

She whispered very quietly, "Food. Fight."

    
  "What on earth did you two get up to now?!" Moll exclaimed, seeing Ginny and Harry covered in melted ice cream. 

  "We may have gotten kicked out of the ice cream parlor." Harry muttered. 

Ron leaned against the table, watching his Mum clean Harry and Ginny. "Oh, I wanna here this one."

Ginny sighed, batting away Mrs. Weasley's hands. "Harry and I started a food fight, and they kicked us out."

  "You started a food fight!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You are adults!"

  "To be fair Mum, Harry's an adult. I'm still sixteen." Ginny grinned cheekily. 

  "Harry, you need to be more responsible and tell Ginny not to do these things."

  "Mrs. Weasley, you should know I can't control Gin. I can't control myself! Have you heard of the things I get myself into?"

Ron let out a laugh, smacking the table. "He's got you there, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Ginny, you need to control your boyfriend."

  "But Mum! He started it!"

Ron let out a cheer. 

  "No way! You're the one who said I was attractive." Harry pouted. 

  "How does that constitute a food fight?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a hand covering her face. 

Hermione interrupted, trying not to giggle. "Harry isn't good with compliments. Back at Hogwarts, a girl complimented him on his, and I quote, _'Quidditch bod'_ and he sent a stinging hex at her."

  "I didn't know what to do! They don't teach you how to accept compliments in primary school." 

Ron was roaring with laughter by now, so Mrs. Weasley stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. 

Ginny glared. "You put mint chocolate on my nose for saying you were attractive!"

  "I can't take a compliment!" Harry wailed. 

Ron fell from his chair, crying and laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds a little girl on their doorstep, with a letter. It's too similar for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abandonment,  
> Words: 536

Harry was trying to help James with his mashed peas when the doorbell rang. "Gin?"

She hopped from the counter, where she had been snacking on grapes. "Yeah, I've got it."

Harry cooed at James for a few minutes before he heard Ginny yell. Ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him of the war, he quickly made his way out to her. 

  "Gin, what's wrong?" 

She turned, a little girl in her arms. She was sleeping, thankfully. "She was the only on there, but she was asleep on the doorstep."

Harry frowned. "Get her on the sofa, she must he cold. I'll check around."

Harry was only away for fifteen minutes, but returned to a very stressed Ginny and two crying toddlers. 

  "Harry, finally. Did you find anything?" Ginny asked, holding James. 

Harry held up a small, bright pink rucksack. "This is all. We should get James to bed. Her as well, now that I think of it. She's about his age, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Right. She can have the guest room."

They put the children in the designated rooms, before sitting on the sofa with the pink rucksack. "Shall we open it?" Ginny asked apprehensively. 

Harry nodded and did so. "Looks like a letter, stuffed bunny, stickers?"

Ginny became impatient, and began digging through the small bag as well. "A few changes of clothes, a personalized book, a second letter just to her, and legal documents."

Harry took hold of the letter. "Is it ours to open?"

  "Yeah, I think we should if we're to find anything out. You want to read it?"

He nodded, and ripped it open. 

_"Harry,_   
_This is Vivian Anne Dursley. She is doing the same magic-y stuff you did. Her birthday is 20th August 2002 and I can't have her. Mum and Dad are happy without magic. Please keep her and treat her better than we did you. You're the only hope she's got. Tell her I loved her and I'm sorry._   
_Big D"_

  
They looked at each other. 

  "Your cousin?" Ginny whispered. 

Harry nodded, leaning back. "Merlin, I haven't heard from him in...nearly ten years! Why on earth did he bring her here? How'd he find us?"

Ginny sighed. "Not important right now. What are we going to do? I mean, she's a Dursley."

Harry bit his lip. "But she's still a kid, Gin. You know we can't judge her based on her family."

She nodded. "I know, Harry. But if she'll be a constant reminder of them... I won't do that to this family. If the family knows she's a Dursley, they'll automatically hate her. You know that."

Harry nodded. "Look, this isn't about anyone else. This is us. Do you want this?"

She shrugged. "Do you?"

  "I don't know. We're already pregnant, can we handle another kid? But at the same time...

Ginny took his hand. 

  "It's all too similar, Gin. I was left on the Dursley's doorstep, this girl was left on a Potter's. I grew up hated, she can't be. If we can't provide her that, then we can't do this."

  "If you think we should, we will. I think we can do anything, Harry."

Harry nodded. "We're doing this?"

  "We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I have a story out called "I Need You" about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: teen pregnancy, adoption  
> Words: 372

Ginny was lying on their couch watching one of her favorite programmes, _Kim Possible_ , when the door in the kitchen slammed. "Harry, is that you?"

  "Ginny! Happy Mother's day!" he exclaimed, giving her a messily made card. 

  "Harry, I'm not a mum." 

Harry just grinned. 

Ginny frowned at the card. There was what resembled a troll with red hair, that must be her. "Aw, did Teddy make this?"

Harry stared, gaping, at her. "No. I made it."

Ginny let out a laugh, apologized, then laughed some more. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

He shook his head. "Open it!"

She shook her head with another laugh, opening the folded paper. Two pieces of loose paper fell into her lap. "What's this?"

Harry picked up the one that had fallen to the floor, and shoved it in her face. "Read it aloud, Gin." 

  "Harry and Ginevra Potter, we are pleased to inform you...Harry!"

  "Read the whole thing!"

  "We are pleased to inform you, your application for adoption has been accepted! Please call the number at the bottom of this page to begin the matching process."

They stared at each other for a minute before Ginny had leapt on Harry, hugging him. "Harry!"

  "I know!"

She looked down at the other paper. It looked less official. "What's this?"

Harry caught his breath, the grin never slipping.  

  "It's a letter, from a possible match."

  "How long have you known?"

  "A day. George told me I should tell you on Mother's day."

  "Read it to me."

So Harry read it, his smile seeping into his words. " _Ginevra and Harry,_ "

Ginny made a face at her name. 

  " _My name is Meghan Lemmons. I'm only fifteen, I can't give this baby what it deserves. It's dad started rumours about me and we aren't on talking terms. My parents aren't supportive. I read on your file that you're both twenty-three and are financially stable. It said you come from a big family and have been trying for awhile. I'd like to meet you, if you're up to it. I'm about six months now, so I really need to find a family."_

Harry watched her face as she read, already imagining her with a baby. 

  "When can we meet her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna is kidnapped and Harry is not dealing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kidnapping, stay at home dad!harry  
> Words: 449

  "Harry," Ginny asked, her fork halfway to her mouth, "where is Lily? She's the only one I haven't seen tonight."

  "In her room, she said she felt sick earlier so I told her to have a little kip. Now that I think about it, she's been too quiet for a twelve year old."

 "Would you check for me, please? My feet are too sore to go up the stairs."

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. "Of course, love. I'll make sure Jamie and Al are asleep too, yeah?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "You're the best housewife a girl could ask for."

Harry snorted. "Har dee har, Miss Potter."

He checked in both boys' rooms — Albus was sleeping, James was not — and went to Lily's. He was sure she was asleep, but he had a weird feeling.   
 

"Lily? You awake?" He whispered, knocking on the door.

  After a few seconds, he opened the door. 

  "Lily, you in here?" He asked, a normal volume now. 

Her bed looked to be empty.   
He hurried over to it.   
There was a note. 

_I have taken your precious daughter, Harry Potter. I hope you remember her face, because you won't be getting it back._

Harry yelled, "Ginny! Get up here!"

He heard the pounding of two sets of feet, then his wife and oldest son were both behind him. 

  "What is it, Dad?" James asked, looking around the room. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Lily's been kidnapped."

James looked up at him, his brown eyes instantly filled with tears. "Is she gonna be okay, Dad?"

Harry nodded, even though his chest felt empty. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

 

Ginny was taking it all very well, if Ron was honest. 

She had taken a few weeks off work, and had the entire Auror force working on the search in less than six hours. 

Harry on the other hand...

  "Mate, I know you're upset but it'll be fine. We'll find her."

Harry shook his head, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. "Ron, you don't understand."

  "Look, you just have to be strong, right? Like with Voldy."

  "It doesn't matter how strong you are..." Harry said quietly, "When you find a note like that on your daughter's bed, it puts your heart in a blender."

Ron gave him a look of pity. "Harry, I'm sorry they haven't found her yet. I know how close you were. I mean, are. She's still alive. Totally."

  "Ron?"  
  "Yeah?"  
  "You have no tact."  
  "I know."

Harry sighed. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Ron didn't reply. 

Harry bit his lip against his closing throat. 

**Maybe there just wasn't meant to be a Lily Potter.**


End file.
